Data centers are often composed of multiple racks of servers. The server racks are configured with power supply units that can safely supply up to a maximum amount of power to the servers in the rack. If one of the power supply units fail, the maximum amount of power that can be safely supplied by the power supply units may decrease. If the servers draw more than the maximum amount of power that can be safely supplied by the working power supply units, the working power supply units may fail and/or the servers in the rack may be damaged.